Soft Spot
by h0llaJess
Summary: We all have that someone who we would do anything for. So who has Logan's soft spot and his heart?


All of Logan's life he has been requested to do a lot of things. Most of the time he would ignore them.

"Logan can you please open the door to let Delia in?" Lindy asked.

"You have two feet. Surely you can walk over to open the door," he replied. He wasn't trying to be mean, but Delia came over for Lindy, obviously it should be her to greet Delia at the door, not Logan.

"Logan, let's go the baseball game tonight," Garrett asked.

"Sorry dude I have a meeting with a club, it's a secret club," he whispered. He didn't have a club meeting, but Garrett didn't need to know that, Logan just needed to get away from Garrett's phobia of germs. Lord knows how many germs are in a baseball stadium.

"Logan, can you pass me that pencil over there?" Delia asked politely.

"But it's so far away," he gestured at the desk next to him.

"Logan can you please wash the dishes tonight?" his mother asked.

"I did it last night, ask Lindy," he lied.

However, there was one person that whenever she requested something of him; he would comply with no objections.

* * *

"Honestly, every time I ask Logan to do something, he always has an excuse. I'm so sick of it," Lindy stated sitting at the group's usual lunch table. Lindy and Jasmine were the only two of the group that had the same lunch period.

"Really?" Jasmine questioned stabbing a piece of lettuce with her fork, "He usually accepts when I ask him to do something for me."

Lindy raised her eyebrows. _That's interesting._

"Anyways, should I run for student council president?" Jasmine asked. She was debating on whether or not to run. She had the grades but did she really want all that responsibility?

"Yeah, you definitely got my vote," Lindy grinned.

**Later that day**

"So, heard you're going be running for student president," Logan said walking to Jasmine who was at her locker.

She spun around, "Yep. Want to help me with my campaign?"

"How can I deny?" Logan smirked.

Jasmine smiled. _I can always rely on Logan._ "Your house around 5? We can work on campaign posters and stuff?"

"Yeah, you can have a sleepover with Lindy after."

"Sounds like a plan. See you later," Jasmine closed her locker and headed to her next class.

**At Watson's House**

"Oh, Jas isn't it a bit early for the sleepover?" Lindy questioned when she saw Jasmine standing in front of her house.

"Yeah, but Logan said he would help me with posters for the campaign so we're going to work on that first."

"Logan said he would do that? The boy won't even do his homework. Jas, you can work wonders on him."

"Doubt it," brushing it off, she headed to Logan's room. "Knock, knock."

"Hey," Logan greeted looking up from his car magazine.

"Shall we get started?" Jasmine asked. Logan nodded and went to grab the poster board from her. "So I was thinking about writing 'Vote for Jasmine' and plastering my face on the poster. Sound good?"

"Yeah, if you could also come up with a slogan that'd be cool too. But we could save that for another time."

Jasmine agreed and the two began working on designing the posters. About a half hour in, Jasmine asked, "Logan, why are you doing this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you helping me with my campaign? When the others ask for your help, you refuse… why me?"

Logan began scrambling to find the perfect response but it is as if no combination of twenty six letters could say why. "Maybe it's because I have a soft spot for you," he said softly.

Jasmine smiled. "So, would you say you have feelings for me?" she teased acting all sly. Jasmine knew she was special to Logan. But they were just friends. And only friends. She has only thought of that and that only. Anything other than friends, to her, was absurd.

"Whatever let's you sleep at night," he smirked. _I know exactly what you're doing Kang, and I won't fall for that. _

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"Alrighty." Both went back to work. Logan then stopped and looked at Jasmine sitting on his bed, scribbling. _Why does she have to be so amazing?_

Thirty minutes later, Jasmine began feeling wiped out, "Uh, Logan, is it okay if we take a break from this?"

"Yeah sure," he looked up; he was in the middle of coloring the M in Jasmine's name on the poster board, "Want something to drink?"

"Yes, please. Lemonade wi—"

"Two limes. I got it," Logan smiled and exited his room.

After he left, Jasmine began yawning_. I think I'm just going to take a nap right here. Logan won't mind right? _

Five minutes later, Logan entered the room, with lemonade, to find Jasmine lying on his bed in a fetus position, sleeping soundly.

_Do not take advantage of her state right now, Logan. _

_She looks so beautiful even when she's sleeping. I hope one day I get to wake up next to her._

Logan then put his blue comforter over Jasmine. He tiptoed over to Lindy's room, trying really hard not to wake her up.

"Hey," he whispered, "Jasmine fell asleep in my room so I guess your sleepover is kinda called off."

Lindy turned to face Logan, "It seems it's more of your sleepover now," smirking.

"What does that mean?"

"Nevermind. I bet it's taking every ounce of your body trying not to love Jasmine even more. The way she sleeps. The way she's silently breathing. The way she's snuggled up with your blanket. It's hurting you right now th—"

"Cut it, Lindy. I don't need this. Goodnight." He bid farewell to his twin sister and stopped at his door. Jasmine was sleeping in bed so where is he sleeping?

The next day, Jasmine yawned letting herself awaken from her slumber. _Wait. What? I'm in a bed. This is Logan's bed. Where's Logan?_ She got up and saw Logan sleeping soundly on the floor with a pillow and a blanket lightly covering him. Kneeling down, she gently tapped him.

"Logan?"

Blinking a couple times, Logan opened his eyes and saw a blurry Jasmine. He took his arms to stretch. He sat right up.

"Really? You're not going to question why you're sleeping on your bedroom floor?" Jasmine asked raising her eyebrows.

"I know why. You fell asleep on my bed so I slept here. Simple as that."

"That's sweet of you," she smiled.

"Yeah, I thought so," he grinned stretching his muscles, letting out a grunt. Jasmine, still in her previous position, began looking at his defined biceps. "Take a picture, Jasmine, it lasts longer."

Hesitating, "Y-You know, for your information, I could've been zoning out. You don't know what's going through my mind."

"Or do I?" taunting Jasmine. Logan got up and a little smile emerged on to his face as he got closer to hers.

Jasmine glared at him._ It's like he wants me to fall in love with him or something_. "Well, I have got to hang the posters we made last night all over school, so I'll see you later? Yeah?" she got up, collecting her materials and walked swiftly out the door of his room.

Logan continued to look at the door. He wasn't sure what he felt between them but come on, it was obviously not a platonic friendship.

**Later that afternoon **

Logan was sitting at Rumble Juice alone with a smoothie. He wasn't particularly looking at something; he was lost in his thoughts. No matter how many times people asked him to do a task, he would simply ignore them but with Jasmine he would oblige.

_It's because I like her, right?_

Jasmine entered the smoothie joint the following minute. "Oh hey Logan, didn't know you were going to be here," she greeted him.

"Just needed a place to gather my thoughts and do some thinking," he replied.

"Wow. Logan. Thinking. This must be important," she smirked.

"It is. I was wondering if you could join me. We need to talk."

The last four words echoed in Jasmine's mind. It was a matter that involved her and she would be lying if said she didn't feel nervous.

"Of course," she choked out taking a seat across from him.

"This might be surprising for you to hear but I don't often do favors and requests for anyone, even from my family."

"Wow no really?" Jasmine gasped hinting at sarcasm. Logan gave her a look and she retreated, "Go on."

"You, however, are something different." A questioned look transpired to Jasmine's face. "I would comply to your requests the moment you ask and I wouldn't hesitate. You are the one person that I can never say no to," Logan chuckled, "And I wonder why. Maybe because you're my sister's best friend. But that wouldn't be it right? Maybe because you're one of the few people that treat me like a human and not put me down. But maybe just maybe it's because I have feelings for you."

Jasmine didn't think that Logan would even begin to think of that. No one did. But he did have a point. All signs point to him liking her whether she would like to acknowledge it or not. Jasmine wasn't sure how to react, she always thought that she was obviously a special person to him but to the point of romantic feelings was just odd. They've been best friends since forever and because of this revelation she doesn't know what to think the future of their relationship holds.

"Uh, Jasmine? You've been kind of quiet," Logan stated breaking the silence. He was watching her intently trying to figure out if she returned the feelings but it looked very unlikely in his case.

"Yeah, yeah, um, just got a lot of things on my mind. Y'know campaign stuff."

"Jas, it's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just needed to get it off my chest. We will always be best friends."

"Wow uh isn't that something the receiving end suppose to say?" She let out a laugh. Logan joined in.

"Yeah well I didn't want to hear it so I beat you to it."

Jasmine smiled. She may not be sure about her feelings towards Logan but him being understanding for her perspective was enough.

"Thank you, Logan. For being you. The real you."

Logan nodded. As much as it hurts he knew it was the right thing to do. Jasmine needed that. And whatever she needed, Logan will always be there right by her side to help her because he will always have a soft spot.

For Jasmine.

* * *

**So I hoped you enjoyed the story. Honestly, I've been losing the writing mood as the school year continues on but no fear because I will be back during the summer. But always know that I might just put up a random story or two if I have the time and if I actually finish the story (lol). I felt this story wasn't really my best writing, nevertheless I'll let you decide. Logan Finds Out was pretty intense, I can't stand Jasmine being hurt not once but twice! **Like** give the girl a break! So I guess Soft Spot is the other way around? Anyways leave your comments/reviews/opinions on your favorite social media platform (because I'm basically on all of them) Have a great morning/night/afternoon! Xx**


End file.
